The Second Half
by amantebandido
Summary: What happens to the Sohma household when Kyo's firey twin sister comes to stay? Nothing normal that's for sure. But between wigs, garbage mountains,leek wars, and people who change into animals, what ever is normal when you're with the Sohmas?


**Author's Note: Okay, so I found out the other day that one of my good friends has a fanfiction account that she has not used in a very long time. I was reading some of her old stories when I ran across one entitled "What goes around comes around, sorta". I enjoyed it a lot, but unfortunately she stopped writing the story after just a few chapters. I spoke to her about it and she told me that she would like to to rewrite the story for her and finish it. So I am now trying to undertake that task. The original story concept in the first 5 chapters in this story therefore goes to CX-DEBATER. She is a great person and I am glad she is letting me cut loose on her story. **

** This will take place after the 2nd book in the manga series, so Thoru hasn't met many Sohmas yet. Also, some of the Sohmas and some of the past events will be changed. So for those who like all the characters to remain exactly like in the mangas, then please do not read on. For everyone else, enjoy! **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter one: Fateful encounter**

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH"

"Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki cried as he came running into Tohru's bedroom. He found the girl on the ground in her nightgown, a black dog sitting calmly by her side.

"Sorry, sorry, my fault" said the dog. "I was trying to wake her up, when she kind of fell to the side. I was stupid enough to catch her" he continued.

"So you would have let her fall?" Kyo said, walking up behind Yuki.

"Why are you here" Yuki grumbled, not turning around to look at Kyo. It was still too early in the morning for encounters with the cat.

"Why do you care, damn rat?" Kyo yelled, his temper getting the better of him, as always. Yuki sighed and turned around, a certain fire in his own eyes. He moved towards Kyo and in a matter of a few seconds the two boys went into a huge fight, blowing up parts of the house. Tohru looked at them and smiled. It was just a normal day at the Sohma household.

"I must be the luckiest girl ever" Tohru said smiling, the familiar sound of Kyo and Yuki yelling playing in the background as though it was music.

"Then you must have a pretty twisted outlook on the word lucky" the dog next to her said.

"No, I just see the good things in life," she said with a smile. Slowly she got up from her perch on the ground, "I'm going to make breakfast, what would you like?" she asked.

"I dunno, something with a lot of leeks" the dog said, smiling, looking at Kyo, who had just blasted the front door away for the thirds time that week.

"You are so mean" Tohru said laughing. She walked over to the kitchen, careful to avoid Kyo and Yuki as they blasted by scant inches away from her. Sure, her life then wasn't normal by any means, nor was it a life that most people would envy. But the girl really was happy were she was. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had become a sort of de facto family to her and she couldn't imagine herself living anywhere else.

She finally reached the kitchen and subconsciously started to prepare all the items she would need to make breakfast. Standing on tip-toe, she took a large mixing bowl off the top shelf and brought over to the counter. Her eyes strayed out the window as she set the bowl down on the counter. The window provided a rather good view of the estate. She could even see Yuki's garden in the far distance. The strawberries he had planted had just started to take bloom, she noted happily. Her eyes moved over to the trees on the left of the garden and saw she suddenly something that made her heart stop. Walking towards the house was a figure, dressed in some type of kimono. She looked a bit taller than Tohru and had short hair; orange hair.

"Mom?" Tohru whispered, not believing her eyes. She couldn't see the lady's face, but she had the same colored hair. The only other person with that colored hair was Kyo, and he was still in the house fighting.

"It's can't be," the girl whispered, hands violently clutching onto the kitchen counter. It couldn't possibly be her mother. Her mother was long gone and she knew it. But still, the hair was so wickedly familiar that it caused Tohru to have thoughts she knew were unreasonable.

Breathing in deeply, Tohru ran out of the kitchen and past the fighting boys, heading for the mysterious person. Instantly, Kyo and Yuki stopped beating up each other and followed her.

"Tohru, what's wrong" Yuki asked, running behind her. Kyo followed up in the back looking a bit annoyed.

"You better not be leading us on" he said to Tohru's back. "God, how fast does that girl run," he muttered to himself.

Tohru did not hear any of this. She was too intent on getting to whoever was out there. She was remembering that fateful day when she received the dreadful news. The sound of the street vender's voice still echoed in her head.

"I'm sorry, kid, but your mom is past hope."_… past hope…past hope_

"Mom," Tohru whispered, "have you come back for me?"

She ran as fast as she could towards the trees, her legs getting cut by the rocks and sharp branches that littered the ground. She finally saw the figure in front of her. She was backlit by the sun so it looked like she was surrounded by a glowing light.

"And angel," Tohru breathed out, "It is you. You've come back to me as an angel". She ran up to the figure and looked up, expecting to see a much beloved and missed face.

Instead she found herself looking into a pair of confused, scarlet eyes. Not the eyes of her mother. Tohru collapsed on the ground, physically and emotionally tired. The figure knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice light and sweetly captivating. Tohru looked back up at the person. She saw that she was young, probably her own age. She also didn't have short hair; it was just pulled up in a bun on the back of her head. Tohru tried to talk, but her voice failed. The girl was not her mom, but she looked so familiar, where was she from?

"Honda-san!" Yuki said as he burst into the trees. He looked from Tohru, who laid on the ground to the girl who was next to her. Tohru heard him suck in his breath. Just then Kyo came running in.

"What's the big idea Tohru, you lead us here for no….." he stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the orange haired girl, his eyes growing bigger by the second. Tohru sat up and looked on. Kyo kept staring at the girl as though he was seeing a ghost.

"Kia?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. The orange haired girl just shifted a bit nervously in her place, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Kyo," she whispered back. The two teens just stood where they were, staring at each other.

"You, are back," Kyo breathed. The girl just nodded. Tohru looked on the scene with a high level of curiosity.

"Then what Akito told us…." Kyo started.

"It obviously isn't true," the girl answered quickly, scarlet eyes flashing for quick second.

"Then you…" Kyeo started, not quite knowing what to say. The usually loud boy had fallen silent, much to the surprise of Tohru.

Suddenly, the girl ran into Kyo's arms. Tohru felt a sudden force of jealousy that coursed through her for a second. Then she realized that Kyo had not transformed.

"Another Sohma!" Tohru screeched as she got up to her feet. Yuki chuckled at the look of excitement on her face. How was it possible for a girl to go from being completely exhausted to so bright in just a matter of seconds?

"No need to get your hopes up Tohru; Kia doesn't change into anything" Yuki said.

"Oh, that's okay" Tohru said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I am the boring Sohma child" Kia said smiling. Tohru looked at Kia and Kyo and squealed. Now she knew why Kia looked so familiar. She was the exact copy of Kyo. They both had bright orange hair, scarlet eyes, the same nose, mouth. They were identical except for the fact that Kia had longer hair and a more, well, feminine body.

"You're, you're twins!" Tohru said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup, the only Sohma twins!" Kyo said, a big smile on his face. Tohru noticed that this was the happiest she had ever seen Kyo, except for the time Yuki was forced to wear that dress at the school culture fesitval.

"Two cats! Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru said. The twins' faces suddenly darkened a bit and Tohru bit her tounge, wondering what she had just said that caused such a change in the But she wished she hadn't when she saw the look on the twins' faces. "Oh, um, well, Kyo, how come you never told me about Kia?" she asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

"I thought she was dead" Kyo said bluntly, looking away, firmly gripping his sister's hand as though he thought she was going to disappear any second.

"Oookay" Tohru said, trying to look for something else, a bit less depressing to talk about. "Um, so how about breakfast, I'll go start it, do you want to come with me Kia?" Tohru asked her.

"My sister just came from the dead and now you're trying to take her away?" Kyo cried loudly at Tohru. Kia turned around and smiled at her brother.

"I never died," she whispered to him, "you should have known better than to accept Akito's words at face value. And nobody is taking me away. I am not going to leave here any time soon".

Kyo just grumbled at his sister's words. Kia shook her head, she had only been reunited with Kyo for a scant minute and he was already becoming exasperating. Exactly as she remembered. Grinning, she turned towards Tohru.

"I'd be delighted to help you with breakfast" Kia said, letting go of her brother's hand and walking up to Tohru.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the house, I know you must be dying of curiosity" Kia whispered. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Um, be careful on the way up you two" Kyo yelled at them. Kia looked at her brother oddly and then broke out into a big smile. She went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly he turned as red a tomato and turned away. Tohru and Yuki both looked confused. Kia walked back to Tohru and smiled.

"Let's get going" she said. Tohru stumbled behind her.

"What did you tell Kyo to make him blush like that?" Tohru asked.

"You haven't figured out yet?" Kia asked, looking at Tohru with a confused look.

"Um, no" Tohru answered.

"You really are as naïve as you look" Kia said, smiling, "but that's a good thing. You will see Tohru, soon." And with that, Kia turned away, leaving Tohru utterly confused. What was wrong with Kyo? And what did her being naïve, which she WAS NOT, have anything to do with it?

"So, have you been gone from Japan for a long time, Sohma-san?" Tohru asked, dismissing the previous thoughts from her head and trying to find out anything she could about Kia's mysterious background.

"I left for training six years ago and Akito thought it would be helpful if he told everybody I was dead." Kia said evenly. Tohru didn't know whether to feel sorry for Kia or laugh at the deadpan and throwaway manner that Kia had used to utter that last sentence. In the end, she opted to just take the safe road and change the subject once more.

"Oh, okay, so what do you want for breakfast?" Tohru asked as the reached the house.

"Anything is good, as long as it doesn't have leeks" Kia said. Tohru laughed.

"You are exactly like your brother" Tohru said. Kia looked back at Yuki, who was walking towards them.

"No, not exactly" she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the first chapter. I am very glad that this story is being re-uploaded, I do enjoy it a lot. Please feel free to send me any thoughts or comments you might have. Gracias y besos! **


End file.
